


Start Up Program

by WolfaMoon



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Growing Up, Hurt Tron, Hurt/Comfort, Left Behind Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Kevin took him that night to work. Wanting to show his son the miracle. Nothing ever goes as planned. Even for a USER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Up

SUP

Kevin took him that night to work. Wanting to show his son the miracle. Sam was estatic. Kevin opened his arms wide for his son. Doing what he thought best. And this is the best. Activating his light cycle he escorted his son to the hub of the grid. Sam watching wide eyed at the city his father created. Exiting his cycle, upon reaching their destination, he is greeted by his right or left hand man.

"Greetings program."

"Greetings Flynn." Sam gapped at the figure before him.

"Dad, dad, that's Tron." Kevin smiled. Tron tilts his head taking in the smaller form next to the creator. Curious at this new programs purpose.

"Tron this is my son, Sam." Tron moves forward. Kneeling down to the same level as Flynn's son. Sam smiles widens at seeing one of his heroes in the flesh.

"Hello Sam." Tron spoke in greeting. Sam smiled.

"You are so cool." Tron smiled. Flynn threw his head back and laughed.

"Why thank you." Tron stood up. Turning to Flynn his face sobered. "CLU is waiting for you." Kevin nodded. More of the same. To create the perfect system. Tron laid a hand on Kevin. This worried Flynn.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. But CLU is acting more offensive, especially toward the ISO's." Kevin nodded. An argument that happened to become a constant. Watching Tron's circuits glow with worry. Speaking more than words. Flynn nods again at the security program's quiet plea, be safe. Resting a hand on Sam he knelt down to talk to him. If Tron is getting a bad feeling that made him worry.

"Sammy, I need to work for a while. Tron is going to take you for a tour of the city." Sam grinned. He is so excited to be here. Sam not able to spend it with his father saddened him for a moment but at least he gets to be with Tron.

Flynn is getting worried about his creation. The feeling had been growing for a while.

"Stay here a moment kiddo." Kevin led Tron a short distance away. "Tron if anything goes wrong. You take Sam to the portal and get him out of here." Tron nodded. Always fighting for the users. Flynn loved him for that. "If you can't make it there." Kevin removes a disk from his pocket. "This is a safe house. Go there till I can return." Tron looked worry. The feeling he had growing tenfold. Flynn laid a strong hand on his shoulder. Glancing at Sam he smiled. Squeezing Tron's shoulder tighter. This is not good. The program looked over at Sam. Sam's eyes looked up at the tower. "Tron, you fight for the user." Tron nodded. Flynn looked to Sam. Understanding he moved over to Sam.

"Wanna go meet your dad's miracle." Sam jumped. Looking to his dad. Flynn smiled one of those all to familiar smiles that he gave before going to work.

"See yah soon Kiddo." Sam waved then took Tron's hand. Tron picked up Sam and began to run. Grabbing his light baton he jumped. Snapping the stick the cycle appeared around them.

They drove off. Flynn watched them leave till they were out of sight. "Bye kiddo." Flynn's heart dropped. Time to face the music.

SUP

Tron took Sam to ISO tower. Sam looked in wonder. But the wonder faded to soon for a grand tour. Tron gathered him close when a group of red programs appeared around the tower. This is not good. Gathering some of the ISO he told them of a safe haven. Off grid. Warning them to go now. To protect User Flynn's miracle. He hid Sam behind him. Disc out. Sam tugged on Tron's sleeve. Tron couldn't fight them all and protect Sam. He needs to get Sam to safety. Keep to his programming. So he did as he was ordered. To the extraction point. To get Sam home.

Tron backed away. Watching ISO's move. Taking his advice and leaving the grid. War is starting. Grabbing Sam he flew them as fast as he could to the extraction point. Moving into the facility they heard talking. Moving slowly they can only watch as Flynn is being held over the ledge by his creation.

"You will never be on the other side."

"Then you won't either." Clu began to turn Flynn around to get at his disk.

"Dad!" Sam screamed. Both faces of Flynn looked toward them.

"Tron get him out of here." Tron threw his disc in the distraction knocking CLU off of Flynn.

"Flynn go!" Tron ordered. Holding Sam close, disc ready to defend the small user. Flynn made his way to the portal. Looking back at his son. Faces so sad.

"I'll be back Sam." Sam cried.

"DAD!" Tron's disc ready to fly again at any action CLU may take. CLU turned to him face full of fury. Nodding his head, Tron grabbed Sam and flew away. Sam turned to watch as his father left him. The light going out.

SUP

Tron watches Sam play with the sea of simulation. Watching his every move. It has been hard on the small user under his charge. Not knowing what to do. How to assure the child that his father loves him. Is doing everything he can to get him back. But words only went so far. Actions are more of what Sam needs. And the only action of what Tron can do is distraction. Protection. Sam looks up at Tron and smiles. Tron kneels down beside him. Sam pushes the stick into the water again. The ripples spreading out.

"Tron?"

"Yes Sam."

"I know my dad loves me."

"He does."

"Do you love me?" Tron rest a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I will care for you to the best of my programming. I am not programmed with that emotion." Sam sighed. "But I can learn." Sam smiles. Reaching around he hugs his caretaker.

"I love you Tron." Tron pulled the little user closer to him.

"And I will love you too, Sam." Sam melts into the security program. This is home for now. And he has a guardian. A program, no a man, who would do anything for him. And a man who would never leave him of his own free will. Tron would derezz himself before doing anything to harm Sam. And that made Sam feel better.

SUP

Sam threw the disc as hard as he could at the program. Easily deflected. Disc returning.

"Good. You're getting better Sam. Try again." Sam smiles at his guardian. Hearing the encouragement he throws his disc hard, again. Tron blocks it. He moves forward to correct his stance. Then shows him a better way to throw. Angling his arm. Showing him how to curl his hand around his disc. Some of the ISOs watch and learn. They practice. Growing in their small community in Flynn's safe haven off grid. Smiling at his charge. Sam smiles back. This had become the young users life. Learning about systems. Stories of the old grid. Wisdom of the ISO's. Training with Tron. Which Sam loved the best. Tron giving every micron he had to the user. Sam devouring the hours. The attention he sought from his father.

Sam sat in his room looking where the extraction tower is. No light. But always waiting. Sleep comes and goes. Nightmares come. Tron steps in to scare the demons that plague his charges mind. Recharging beside Sam. He use to call for his dad when the demons originally came. Now he calls to Tron.

Word comes form the city. Of the reward for the location and delivery of Flynn's son. The ISO's become an extended family to him. Protecting the user for the future. And the rebellion that spreads in the city. Words of FLYNN LIVES graffiti walls. CLU becoming more enraged with his power. His way to create the perfect system. His system.

SUP

Sam races along the outlands on his cycle. Two of his friend ISO's beside. Tron following behind. Sam thought is was a pain at times. But knew of the real reason. The demon that wore his father's face. So accepted the guardianship of Tron. Glad he allowed him some distant. But always remaining in constant view on his charge.

Tron at night would pray to his user. Pray for him to help Flynn to come back. Correct the grid from his end.

Slight things changed in the city. But the grid had learned. CLU had learned. His A.I. learning too fast for the outside users to compensate his doings.

Tron learned too. Learned to love. To care. To be a father.

Sam is learning also. There is one ISO in particular that he fancies. Tron picks on him as Flynn picked on him. Learning User habits. Sam gets bigger as time goes on. Tron always the guardian. Sam rebelling but only so far. Tron was the father figure. Now he is the brother. Sam never going to far from him. But Tron gave him space when he needed it. Especially when he is with Quorra. Then one day a light fills the sky.

Flynn has returned.

SUP

Sam stands beside Tron.

"So are we heading in?" Tron changes views from the sky to his ward. No longer having to look down to see the small user. Beside him standing at his height. The grown version of Sam. Yet Tron can swear sometimes that he can still see the little user.

"I should go in alone."

"Tron come on I'm ready."

"I know Sam, but CLU is what worries me. He is a strong program. And we have no clue...idea what he has up his sleeves."

"That is why I should go with you." Tron looks over to the city. Sam laid a hand on the security program's shoulder. "Tron you trained me to be the best. And I am. Whatever CLU has in store for us we can handle it." Sighing Tron looked over at Sam. He could not disagree. He had trained him to be the best. And he wouldn't want anybody else by his side. Quorra came up beside them.

"So what are we doing?" Sam slung an arm around her.

"Going to go get my dad. Wanna come?" Tron tilted his head at that. A little unnerved at how easy Sam is taking this. Sam squeezed his shoulder tighter. "Tron," looking eye to eye. "We can do this." Tron nodded.

"So when do we go?" They both look to Quorra as she smiled at them both. Sam pulled her loser to him. Tron shakes his head. Us against the grid.

We can do it.

Tbc


	2. ReName

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam came to the grid that night. Kevin had to leave him behind. Tron raises Sam on the grid.

Movies » Tron » Start Up Program  
Author: Wolfa Moon   
Rated: K - English - Family/Angst - Reviews: 8 - Published: 04-06-11 - Updated: 05-18-11 id:6882704  
ReName Program  
RNP

Kevin took in the grid. His grid. Well once his grid. The streets once filled with programs now deserted. Walking down the street he takes things in. He wanted to bring Alan with him. But he needed a helper on the outside. The little earpiece in his ear is static right now. But when he needs to call for it. He can get help.

Turning around he takes it in. Flynn still readable on the building. But LIVES is written in bright colors painting next to it.

The serenity didn't last. Centurions came toward me. Lights from the sky hovered from above. Looking straight into it he didn't hear the light cycles coming toward him. He is surrounded. But he is not alone.

Tron disengages his bike, flips over Kevin disc blaring in his hand.

"Tron?" Kevin spoke in awe. The centurions came at them. But what caught his attention are the other two figures behind him. A young man and woman. They began to fight the others. Once all the ground forces were dealt with. One battle won. That still left the flying force. Tron came over to Flynn.

"Greetings Flynn."

"Tron," still amazed he began to lay a hand on him but Tron is pulled back by the younger man.

"Tron, we need to get out of here." Tron nodded to the young man.

"You go I'll hold them off." The force in his voice held such command. Sam's eyes widened. So did Kevin's at the tone. A tone that had haunted his dreams.

"No." Tron looked deep into Sam's eyes. Kevin observed the staring match. The emotions playing on the young man's face. Sam shivered, relenting to his guardians orders. Not liking it.

"Go," Tron handed an extra bar to Flynn. Kevin taking it. "Follow them. I'll be with you soon." Sam looked to his dad. His father looked old, worn.

"You better." Tron smiled over at Sam. Kevin could only watch at the easy interaction between them. Then he saw it. Heard it. It was her tone. Her smile. His beloved wife's. Gasping at recognizing his son. His grown son. "Follow us." Sam ordered before he took a running leap to allow his bike to form around him. He turned his cycle back toward Flynn. Kevin nodded once and made his start. Tron stood watching as Flynn pulled up along side Sam. Quorra stepped close to Tron. Tiptoeing up she places a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Come home soon." Tron nodded. She materialized her vehicle and they all left. More forces came to the area. And Tron stood there ready.

RNP

Sam drove as fast as he could to haven. His thoughts elsewhere. But he promised Tron to come home and he always kept his promises. Just like Tron always kept his.

As soon as they made it back to their haven. Sam closed his cycle. Moving to their look out point. Giving him the advantage to see all who entered their haven. Kevin observed his son as he stood still as a statue.

"He's waiting for Tron." Quorra informed Kevin as she moved past. Coming to stand beside Sam. She laid a supportive hand on his arm. He didn't move at her touch. He is a statue waiting. A watcher guarding the path for the one who is left behind. A safe journey home.

Kevin looked around while his son waited for the security program. Looking at the haven he had set up it had become a village. A village of refuges and ISO's.

The sound of a sputtering rundown vehicle made it's way toward them. Lights flickering in an out upon approach. Sam moves impossibly fast over. The cycle tilted to the side falling onto it's side. Diving the ground. Then it dissipated and the rider fell onto the landscape. Sam grabbed and lifted the rider up. Moving quickly he dragged Tron off to his room. Kevin could only watch. His son's face a maelstrom of emotions. Quorra stands beside Kevin. Looking away from his son he looks to the only one left for answers to his questions.

"What's going on? Are Tron and he?" Kevin moved his head from side to side. Quorra tilts her head. Making another noise. She laughed.

"No, no. Tron is Sam's guardian. I am the one that is," tilts her head from side to side. "With Sam." Kevin took her in. Eyeing the ISO mark on her arm. She seemed nice. Kevin extend his hand t her.

"Kevin Flynn."

"Quorra." She turned to watch Sam's room. Moving over she sits on a bench that is near by. She pats it. Kevin moves over to sit beside her.

"So Quorra, want to fill me in on my sons life?"

RNP

Sam held Tron tight to him. His heart sinking at seeing the failing light cycle make it's way home. Then dematerialized to reveal his guardian worse for wear. Picking him up, carrying him into haven. Now laying him down on his bed. Taking Tron's disk off he looked at the damages. Then looking down. Part of his arm had been defragged. As well as a part of his leg and a scrap at his middle section. Wondering how Tron could of survived this. Sam knew. Tron came home for him. No matter what. Fixing the problem he placed the disk back on its owner. Running a hand through Tron's hair. Making sure he is still there. Sam sighed.

"Don't you ever do that again." An old argument. Sam stood. His guardian needed time to reboot. Might as well go talk to his father. But first. Leaning down he placed a chaste kiss on Tron's head. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you." Moving off he went out the door coming face to face with his father. Much more aged then the demon who wore the youthful face of his father.

RNP

Kevin stood as his son came out. Quorra came over toward him. Rapping her arm around him.

"How is he?"

"Some minor defragmentation. Nothing major missing from his data core. He just needs time to reboot."

"He'll be fine." Quorra assured him. He nodded into her shoulder. Then he backed up. Putting on his game face.

"Sam." Kevin moved toward his son.

"Dad." Sam took a step forward. Kevin had the biggest smile on his face. Finally getting a view of his lost son. Moving forward again he pulled his son to him.

"I thought I would never see you again." All the emotions he had pent up over the years without his son. Squeezing him so close now. He is able to physically hold him tight in his arms. His trapped son. Actually here before him. "I missed yah son." Sam reluctantly hugs back. He had so much pent up. Tron had told him to release it. That his father cared for him. And he obviously did by coming back for him. A dream, a wish upon a dead star. Now he didn't know. He felt like the child lost to the grid.

"Missed you too." For that is the truth.

Sam had food prepared and the leader of the ISO's came too eat with them. To meet the creator. Discuss strategy. Discuss the working on the grid. And to discuss ways to undermine the demon of the grid, Kevin's own creation, CLU.

RNP

"Things changed after you left. Tron ran back to the city. Gathering defenders for the users. But CLU had his hold on them. They attacked us. Tron barely got us to ISO tower. We warned them as best as we could. Some believed us. Standing their ground to fight. Well we escaped to this back up haven you built. Tron was impressed. Glad that you were taking his comments to heart." Sam sighed. Taking attentive drink. "Tron was hurt but I had to fix him. We'll the ISO's did. He taught me the grid. Trained me to fight." Kevin sighed at that. He never wanted his son to fight. "Tron protects me." Sam spoke defending his guardian. Especially at reading his father's face. "Wanted me to stay away but… you know." Kevin smiled.

"And he still doesn't listen." Sam turned quickly around. Tron stood at the door. Smiling so wide it spread between the two of them. Tron came over laying a hand on Sam as he passed. Sam beamed at the touch. It didn't go unnoticed by his father. Covering it up by taking a drink.

"How are you doing Tron?"

"It has its moments. Better now." Tron takes a seat. Quorra smiles at him. "So has he told you what's been going on?"

"Yes, a little bit. So why didn't you fight back." Sam got tense. Tightening his grip on his glass, getting defensive.

"You've been on the outside I bet you, you've seen how corrupt the grid has become. How bad CLU has been making it."

"We've also seen some of your additions too." Tron defended. Always defending the Users. Sam glared at Tron. Tron remained neutral.

"I tried as best as I could. But …" Kevin shakes his head.

"He learns too fast." Sam filled in. Everyone nodded sadly. The remainder of dinner was done in silence.

RNP

Kevin observed everyone at dinner. Mainly his son. Sam had grown so much. And into a warrior. A user who fights for the grid. A user who fights for the miracle. After dinner Sam had excused himself. Quorra following. That just left the old men of the group. Kevin didn't know where to start.

"I did the best I could." Tron started. "To the best of my programming." Kevin nodded.

"Hey man you did your best. For that I thank you." Tron still looked like the young version of his CEO Alan Bradley. Looking young as ever. Simply nodding at the compliment. Then Kevin saw past the exterior. Tron had aged. Under the surface he had dealt with so much and Kevin began to see as Tron let his firewalls down. "What is it?" Kevin couldn't hold back his curiosity. The warrior sighed deeply.

"CLU brought you here for a reason. I fear that this will not end well."

"And…"

"We have been waiting. Sam has on the inside." Defending Sam's recent behavior. "He is giving you the shoulder because you failed him. Not on purpose, but…"

"Yet you haven't."

"Not on purpose." Tron defended himself. Kevin could only nod. He had tried but how do you explain that to a user raised on the grid. Where all hell is breaking lose.

"So how was he growing up?"

"He cried for you. In the beginning. Wouldn't sleep or eat. Only stared. Keeping watch." Tron lowered his gaze at the memory. Remembering the young User never turning his gaze from the point. "Waiting for the star to light the horizon. But it never shined. " Tron looked to where the light is shining. "It also didn't help maters that the demon of this world wears your face." Kevin could only imagine. Imagine the face of doom being the one of his father. Now an old man with a grey and white beard. Tron sighed heavily. Like a father with deep worry for his son. And Tron did worry. For Sam had become something dear to him. And still to the core of his programming. Protect/fight for the users.

"So how?" How's everything? Kevin tried to plead with his eyes for Tron to tell him everything. But couldn't speak his fear of what his son's life was like. Is like.

"We started out playing games. Teaching him the ways of the grid. The ISOs took a real fancy to him." Kevin could only imagine. "A user on the grid. You know… They taught him how to program things. Make things for the better. Even how to patch me up." Tron smiled at that. For it happened more that it is wanted.

"How did he patch you up?" Kevin new there was something there. Tron simply started to roll up his sleeves. Then there it was glowing on his arm. The symbol for the ISO. Kevin gasped. Moving quickly over he grabbed the programs arm. A program manipulated with ISO tech. functioning at optimum. "Wow." Kevin looked into Tron's eyes. "This is amazing." Tron smiles.

"Yes."

"Did you realize any differences?"

"I can process things faster. Move better then I did. I seem to work at the highest level possible." Tron laughed. "Sam always taking a look at my disk to add upgrades when needed." Kevin could only wonder on that statement. A disk is life to a program. And for Tron to allow Sam to play with it. Great trust. "Sam is the center of my world. I have done everything for him." Kevin felt the same way but he couldn't save him. Kevin solemnly nodded. He needed to lay down. Take this in. his son had grown into a warrior. Raised by the warrior of the grid. One he brought over to help. And help he did. A program manipulated with ISO tech. His grown son, reprogramming, fighting, for what he believes to be right. Keeping safe the miracle. This is too much.

"I need to lay down." Tron nodded then escorted him to a room. As soon as the doors closed Sam pounced on Tron. Jumping off they both took defensive positions.

"You're getting slow old man." Tron walks forward wrapping his arm around Sam's neck dragging him away from Flynn's door. Sam play fought back. A game that they had played since youth. Laughing full heartly at their personal antics. Their everyday lives. Sam falling back into the calm that Tron brought to him. Easing his Zen. Tron is safe. Now about their other piece on the board.

"We need to fight back." Sam confronted Tron.

"I know Sam." The moment broken.

"With him here we can stop it."

'"Yes but at what cost."

"Who cares?"

"Sam, it could kill your father if he were to reintegrate with him." Sam looks away. Tron's words hit home. True his father had abandoned him, but not on purpose. When you are a child and you get abandoned.

"Tron I don't want him to die but." Tron pulled Sam in close. Only letting down his defenses around his surrogate father. Burying his face in Tron's neck. Strengthen in the embrace. "We can't lose. It's finally our time." Tron kissed Sam's head in the human gesture he learned cycles ago. Sam's circuits glow with affection. Tron glowed back.

Quorra stood to the side smiling at the two. They always got along so well. Had a connection that she knew she would never have with Sam. She had her own though. Sam stood back and they both watched the city lights move. They had to fight. Soon, now. There is no later. This is their time.

RNP

Kevin watched his son and Tron act like father and son from his viewpoint in his room. Saw moments that he missed. That he craved. How could he refuse his son this? For he had failed. And now they wanted to go take back their home. The grid had become Sam's home. Kevin would do anything in his power to protect his son. To protect his world.


	3. ProGrame Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Voyage Home

Program Complete

PC

Kevin came out of his quarters to find the three and several others hovering over a grid display, dynamic. Some noticed his entrance. Stepping back and bowing before their creator. Sam glanced up, shakes his head at the reaction of the others. He had had the same reaction when he first came here. But over the cycles the ambiance faded. Thanking god when they began to treat him like a normal program. Even if he could do some cool things with programming. Sam followed Tron's line that he drew through the city. They had volunteers around them. Programs/ISOs to help them infiltrate the city. Coding their bikes to read like theirs. They had enough for four groups, including their own.

The layout of the plan. Each group is going to make their way through the city. Each taking a different path to the tower. There they would attack and make way for the reprogramming. A new purge to the system.

CLU's final moments.

PC

Sam led Tron away from the groups. If this worked the grid would be free. He would be free to go home. But that would mean he would have to leave this life. His family. And the question. Did he really want to go?

"Tron, if we make it," Tron was about to interrupt but Sam stopped him by continuing again. "If we make it. Should I leave, or should I stay?" Tron pulled his young User close to him.

"I can not decide for you." Tron sighed. "I want you to be happy." I want you to stay, undertones the words. But Tron knew better. Sam needed to live as a User, not a program. Sam leans more into Tron. Not wanting to let go. Realizing he would have to if he left. If?

"I am happy here. I don't know anything there. This is my home."

"So is out there… Sam, you are a User. You belong…" this is hard for him. He fought so hard to keep him safe, close. Now he had to fight himself in order to let go.

Sam watched the battle cross the security programs face. Tron had become more than a protective program. Tron is a person. A father figure. One he didn't want to give up. One that he loved.

"I'll go if you come with me." Tron looked hard at Sam. Speaking the impossible. "I can do it. I'm a user. I bet I can reprogram it a little and allow you out." Looking over his shoulder spotting Quorra. "Both of you. You can be Users." Tron stepped back startled. Never thinking of that life for himself. He is there to protect. Out there he still could. But not like here. A whole new rule book.

"Sam?"

"Tron, do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then when the time comes. Allow me to pull us through." Tron lowered his head. Sam eyes observed the light pattern of Tron's circuits. Shining and dimming with indecision. "Please." Tron could never say no to him. Smiling when Tron nodded in agreement. Sam hugged Tron to him.

PC

Kevin helped reprogram the bikes with Quorra.

"What do you call a hard drive who likes music?" Flynn spoke a second joke while she recovered for the first one. She shakes her head. "A jigabyte." She cackles again. Kevin smiled, the bike formed beautifully.

"Excellent programming."

"Thank you." Sam came over looking over the bike.

"Nice ride." Sam pulled his baton out. "Giff." One of the volunteers stepped forward. Sam waved his baton. The other program gathered what Sam wanted. Handing his over to Sam. Sam twirled before holding it to his. The stick glowed and changed colors. Sam had just copied his cycle info to Giff's baton. Then another came over and he did it again.

"How are you doing that?"

"Simple copy and paste."

"Huh, so what you just think it?"

"Respectively." The program moved away. Tron came over baton in hand. "You do it?"

"Yes. I hope I got it right."

"Of course you got it right. Who taught you?"

"You did."

"Of course."

"And who told you?"

"You."

"So we're even."

"Of course." Sam snatched Tron's baton and began to run off.

"Sam," Tron bellowed chasing after him. Kevin watched their behavior. Quorra laid a hand on his arm.

"They always behave like that."

"How long have you known them?"

"Since the star went out." Quorra remembered then told. "Things happened quickly. This seems like always." Looking around then looking deep into her past. "Back then I watched this light cycle game streaking so fast toward our tower. Didn't even stop on the road. It drove up right by me up the stairs. Then turned off quickly. And there stood Tron with Sam in his arms. Sam clinging tightly to him." Quorra smiling sadly at the memory. Kevin watched the emotion pass across her face. Seeing the memory affect her. "Tron informed us of what had transpired. Telling us of CLU's defection from you. Tron stood there like a User. Helping us. Saving us." Shaking her head. "In those first few days after the evacuation of those who believed him. Sam never left Tron's side. Still doesn't." Quorra sighed. "Kevin Flynn, Tron did the best he could. He is not a father. You should not feel jealous of him. I know you do. And they can sense that. That is why they keep their distance. Especially Sam. Sam is afraid you are going to take his hero, his family away." Kevin looked over at the two. Watching how easily they interact. Envying them.

Kevin stood up and moved away from the group. The emotional build up getting to be stifling. Looking out he looked to the star. The lone star. Home.

"Flynn," Kevin looked over at Tron. Tron looked sad. For the star meant he is going to lose his purpose for surviving on this plain.

"Tron?" Kevin didn't want to ask but he needed. "When we make it to the portal. Will Sam come home?"

"He will. Even if I have to throw him trough it." Kevin looked at the program. A voice stern believing in what he said. Yet there is sadness. But truth, "Sam needs to be in the user world. The grid is no place for a USER their whole existence." Sighing, "I care greatly for him. And I want him to be happy. He will fight. So don't tell him about my plan, please."

"You got it Tron. Thank you." Kevin rested a hand on Tron's shoulder. A silent thank you.

PC

The groups made their way into TRON city. Taking in the city that held so much. Now held in dictatorship. Groups splitting up. The recognizers flying every which way. Trying to get to them. Their supped up bikes staying ahead of them.

Their mission to take back this city. Make the grid free. Free for the ISO's. Free and safe for all the renegade programs. Those who fought believed in Flynn.

Kevin Flynn knew that Sam would not leave if the problem is not fixed. Knowing he would not let his surrogate live in a world where corruption ruled. Taking in the city. He saw his additions. The conversions made by CLU. What has he done?

They make their way to the tower. The center hub. They arrive right after another group has. Their helmets on to protect them. To scramble identity. Cloned uniforms of the main four.

Tron's T solid blue/white shown brightly. Sam with his pure white radiated. Quorra with her blue/white and a dash of purple. Kevin in his white. The two groups who made it nodded in clone reflection. Each taking a pillar up.

"Now the fun starts." Sam spoke taking his disk off his back. Tron merely nodded pulling his off. Quorra took her sword and disk out. Kevin watched the soldiers weapon themselves. Kevin began to reach for his. Sam stopped him. "Don't. If you were finally able to get in here. There is a reason. Keep your disk on your back. Use your USER skills. Change the scheme. Realign the algorithm. Just don't let him get it." Kevin could only agree. True after so long. So many attempts he was able to get through to the grid. Gain access. He didn't ask how. Just knew he could jump in and get his son. Consequences be damned.

The lift stopped. Stepping out they came upon chaos. One of the other teams fighting diligently. But losing. The Sam duplicate lay derezzed on the ground. His counterpart fighting too. A sword blade in hand. Keeping his disk on his back. Keeping the image up. Good program.

Watching the disarray Kevin watched proudly. Sam fought with the skill of Tron but the ability of a USER. Snatching thrown disk at him. A millisecond programming them to switch sides. Program: fight for the USER's. Guard's color changed. Then one came toward him.

Tron flipped over his attacker and slashed through the guard. His helmeted head tilted with cockiness. So Tron boasting how good he is. The array continuing. Then all blue for the user stood in the room.

"Level one complete." A voice boomed. "Let's see how you deal with the next level."

"CLU." Kevin spoke. Hearing his voice, a haunting demon. The place began to shake. The glass shattering around them. Then more enforcers descended. The battle beginning again. Sam grabbed him. Lead him to another lift. Holding the door open for his team, his family. Quorra came in next. Laughing with exhilaration.

"Tron!" Sam voiced. Calling for him to hurry up. Tron nodded to his duplicate. They both made their way over. But at the last second the other turned diving into the enforcer who was on Tron's tail. Being derezzed for his efforts. Yet saved Tron to continue to fight for the USER. Sam gripped him tight. Having his guardian close by always boosted his assurance in himself. Wherever Tron is, he is sure to win. Without, no time to think on that.

They rose up further into the tower. The doors opened. There sitting proudly is the demon with the creator's face. A line of enforcers on both sides to get to him. Sam and Tron looked at each other. It is time to end this. They move like cycles. Programs derezzing in their wake. CLU watched in amazement. The little USER had grown up into a guardian program. Sam approached him but CLU moved faster. Quorra moved in but CLU easily deflected her sending her sprawling into a foray of enforcers. CLU held up his disk ready to strike. Kevin knelt down, turning off every light in the city. His eyes blazing at his creation. CLU smiled evilly at him.

"The cycles haven't been kind."

"You still look good."

"Enjoying your family reunion?" CLU picked up Sam's disk. Releasing him to fall when he let him go. Quorra moved to his side. Taking a quick glance, the dictator stared at Tron with detest. "Ah if isn't the security program." Tron stood tall. The magnificent warrior that he is. CLU smirked. He hated him. A constant thorn in his side. Protecting what should be purged. Spreading the word of, Flynn Lives. Protector, guardian surrogate for Sam Flynn. Friend, fellow warrior to Kevin Flynn. To hurt them both. "Let's see how you do without a member." CLU threw his disk at Tron. Tron dodged the move. Throwing his at the enemy. CLU smirked grabbing both disk. All stunned to silence. "Let's see what improvements have been made." He activates Tron's information. "Interesting, but you are obsolete." CLU broke the disk in two. Tron collapsed like a puppet.

"NNNOOO!" Sam stood up attacking CLU for all his worth. All his training. All his rage. Quorra backing up each mover. Fighting in a unit like Tron taught them. Not caring about any of the wounds afflicted on them. Just as long as they got their revenge. And they did.

CLU in custody before them. Sam didn't want to look at Tron. But he did. The sight scares him. Shacking with energy.

Kevin Flynn stepped toward them. CLU looked worried at his creator.

"Finish him." Sam barked. CLU laughed.

"He can't kill me. No better than he can kill himself or you. But I win no matter what. I killed you precious Tron." CLU laughed. Sam punched CLU in the face. Kevin stood watching the rage of emotions cross Sam's face. He should stop this but he has no desire.

Stepping close to CLU. CLU raised his head in defiance but there is fear there. Flynn understands. Smoothly he retrieves the disk from CLU's back. Watching in stunned silence as he activated the disk. Seeing the program in detail. Seeing the corruption in the programming. He can fix this. But he didn't have time now. Reaching through the data. Finding the particular thread. There. CLU slumped. Turned off. Only able to be resurrected if Flynn entered his past code.

Sam released his hold on CLU. Running over to his fallen hero.

"Tron, Tron. No. " Sam picked up the broken disk. Holding the piece together. Willing them to rebind. But they didn't. Slipping from his fingers he moved to pull Tron to him. Quorra knelt next to him.

"Why isn't he derezzing?"

"Upgrades." Sam spoke in a whisper. He had done so much to Tron's code. Manipulated it. Maintained him to stay no matter what. Giving him a chance to fix it no matter what virus, predicament came up. Added features. Deleted loopholes in his programming. Bowing his head he plastered his face into Tron's next. The lost lonely user who found solace in his hero's arms. Always keeping him safe. And he did as he was programmed. Protect the user. Sam didn't want that.

Kevin moved to kneel in front of his lost son. Taking in the security program. Surprised about how Tron didn't derezz. Remembering so long ago of RAM and how he faded into the circuitry when he passed. Yet Tron's body remained. Like a User. What had Sam done to his programming? True he added some ISO information into his disk but what else. But they didn't have time.

"Sam," Lost eyes looked at him. Kevin smiled sadly. Grieving too. Looking at Tron's face all he could think of is Alan his best friend. That this is him here. "We need to go." Sam looked down at Tron. Nodding. Thinking of what his guardian would want him to do. Go home. Be a USER. This is home. Flashing back to a memory.

PC

"Tell me of your world." The young user cuddled closer to his guardian. Looking out over the grid.

"It's getting harder to remember."

"That's why I keep asking you to tell me. So you don't lose it." Tron hugged Sam close to him. Fighting for Sam to still be what he is. Not end up as a program. To remember his father's love. The place he truly belongs.

"Will you come with me?"

"If I can. I will always be with you." Tron lied.

PC

They hijacked a light jet. Quorra at the controls. Flynn looked over to his son as he sat in the rear. Tron held close to him. Broken damaged. Kevin hated seeing his son like this. So lost. So sad. And he had done this. Created a program to create the perfect system. While his son had upgraded an original security program to the perfect guardian. One who couldn't be derezzed. But some things you couldn't just program.

Kevin closed his eyes to gather himself. Communing with his creation. Feeling the circuits move. Seeing them move behind his eyes. The digital information streaming pass. Then there a blue streak that vibrated. He held the broken disk in his hand. The stream of the disk. Tron. Information floating Wi-Fi. No disk to return to.

If they had another disk.

No time.

They banked left.

"What is it?"

"CLU." Quorra informed him. Sam looked up.

"How you shut him off?"

"He's been adapting. He must have found a way." Reminding them how CLU had advanced. Even on the outside not able to stop him.

"Or they are loyalist." Quorra remained hopeful. But it ended. Sam moved to the turret. Placing a quick hand on Tron. Sam had something planed.

"It's him. Get us to the portal." Getting in the turret Sam took down the loyalist. Maneuvering like crazy. They didn't have much time.

"Side winding." Quorra informed. The maneuvering swirling their light trials. Painting a deadly path for the remaining jet. The one that held the enemy. Sam fired clipping him. He veered off.

Quorra landed the jet. Kevin got out. Turning he watched Sam pick up Tron and carry him out. Maybe Sam felt the Wi-Fi. Felt his guardian.

A disk flew over their heads. Turning they spotted CLU. Sam moved with Tron to the portal laying him there then turning to CLU. Kevin stood beside his son. The warrior for the grid. Disk drawn. Ready to fight. CLU let his disk fly again. Sam blocked throwing his as well. CLU fell back.

"We need to go kiddo." Kevin began to back toward the portal. Quorra past him to help fight alongside Sam. She blocked the next maneuver while Sam's hit CLU again. CLU collapsed to the ground.

"You can't derezz me."

"Yes I can." Sam grabbed Quorra and his disk. Twisting he twirled and let them fly. Both hitting their target. CLU derezzed before them. So easy. After so long. But at what cost. Sam handed back Quorra's disk. She smiled. They had one. Why didn't it feel like a victory? Turning they saw Kevin standing there. Tron beside him. Glowing his normal blue/white. Sam mouthed how as he moved toward Tron. Tron smiled shyly. Moving quickly for fear it is a data loop. All formalities gone, the little user is hugging him. A manly hug. He felt like a kid again. Protected.

"You did it Sam." Sam stepped back proudly.

"How?"

"My disk." Kevin answered. "He needed one."

"What about you?

"What about me?" glancing over at the portal. "Let's go home."

"Can we, I mean all of us." Kevin smiled. He knew this is what his son wanted. And he could do it. His disk forever always being the master key. Too bad he had never done that with his son's disk. There wasn't enough time.

"Time to go home." Sam looked at his dad.

"How?"

"This is my grid." They stepped into the light

PC

A/N: this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I had two endings planned. They all went home or none went home. Or a variety. Pulling names out of a hat. Just hope you enjoyed. Reviews welcome.


End file.
